UV2A (ultraviolet vertical alignment) is a technology which uses ultraviolet light to align the liquid crystals of a liquid crystal display panel with a vertical alignment. The principle is that an alignment film is coated on a glass substrate, where the alignment film is made by UV-reactive polymer materials. Under the irradiation of ultraviolet light, a polymeric backbone chain on a surface of the alignment film is inclined in the direction of ultraviolet irradiation, so that the liquid crystal molecule can tilt in the direction of the backbone chain. This technology is mainly used in vertical alignment mode liquid crystal displays with a large viewing angle, so as to improve an aperture ratio, a contrast ratio, a response speed, and other characteristics of the liquid crystal displays with large viewing angles.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a swastika-shaped dark streak in a liquid crystal display panel of the prior art. Due to the UV2A technology using a special orthometric photoalignment, the “” (swastika-shaped) dark streak is formed on a sub-pixel when the liquid crystal display panel is in a bright state. The appearance of the swastika-shaped dark streak will reduce light transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel. Furthermore, the existing liquid crystal display panel will have a serious washout (commonly known as white washing) problem when viewed from a side. That is, when viewed from the side, since the screen turns white as the brightness becomes higher, display quality will significantly decrease.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display device to solve the technical problem in the prior art.